


Fanfic ideas I’ll never use

by shsltokokinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsltokokinnie/pseuds/shsltokokinnie
Summary: So uhm I get a lot of fanfic ideas at random times (the most simple things can remind me of a ship) so I’ll put them here if I know I can’t make them!!Feel free to use them but I’d like some kind of credit depending on if it’s original-
Relationships: Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yashiro Nene, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Saiouma thief/detective fic and hananene field trip!

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA I’m putting all my ideas in here cause I can’t write all of them TwT
> 
> Trust me, I’ve tried. When I first began writing. Another fic every two-five days. Another fanfic started. Twice a week. God it was horrible- but I guess it won’t be anymore since I can put these here and maybe come back later or see you making a fic from this!
> 
> Also I might put in some TINY TINY fanfics!! Like, 100 words or less and most likely out of context.

**Idea 1:** (title might be something like Parters in Crime, since this idea was inspired by the song)

NOT A PHANTOM THEIF A NORMAL ONE-

ahem anyways Kokichi and Shuichi are a duo that commits crimes like robberies and such, but Shuichi also has a job at a police agency. I’d imagine the cops calling him in and he’s like “I’m already there so you can leave!!” Or “I’m busy!” While running away with Ouma carrying a bag of jewels or two.

They share an apartment (I have this weird fantasy that they have this apartment I’ve drawn with a blue couch in a lot of my ideas) and have a few extra places around Japan! From all the stuff they’ve stolen, of course.

That’s the basics but a plot I’d write might include fights (with each other or a third party), someone noticing Shuichi with Kokichi and telling the agency and then him just being a thief full-time (I’m saying that like it’s a job-), or like a third party (cough cough Kaito) noticing them out of the blue and knowing it’s them- like, they’re criminals!

**Idea 2:** (I have no idea for the title)

FIELD TRIP TIME FOR THE TOILET TRIO

This is pure crack, ok? Also manga spoilers- Okay, now continue if you must UvU

Tsuchigomori hosts a supernatural-friendly field trip for Nene, Kou, Aoi, and Akane! Mitsuba wants to come for Kou, Mirai wants to join but is quickly declined, Mei joins last minute at the destination with no warning beforehand, and others can come, too!!

First they need to fill out some wavers cause yea- Nene can’t come, so Hanako and Aoi both fight trying to be the one staying behind with her. Hanako wins, but Kou is hesitant since she’s the only girl now. Akane is quick to defend her, as always. They go to a boundary in India from a bus (with Yako as the driver). Mitsuba doesn’t want to go suddenly, I would say cuz he just doesn’t want to go to India, so Tsuchigomori stuffs him in a supernatural backpack filled with snacks and board games and stuff. He screams and shouts with comments like ‘HOW DARE YOU PUT SOMEONE AS PRETTY AS ME IN THIS SMELLY BACKPACK!!!’ and ‘THIS IS MITSUPHOBIC!!” The whoooole way there. And he tries to run away, even jumps off the bus almost into the far shore but Kou catches him!! 

Ngl this is kinda detailed but as far as I got- they get there and find Mei, do random stuff, Hananene back in Japan, with mitsukou trying to sneak off but Tsuchigomori catching them with his spider legs- if you use this have fun and be loose, don’t just stick to my ideas this was something I acted out irl- not by myself, obviously!

(I do hope someone uses an idea sometime, I’ll be posting another chapter or two with a few more tomorrow)


	2. V3 cast shares a whole damn house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh right this is a thing-
> 
> The chapter title is pretty self explanatory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started making a fic with this idea months ago but could never finish chapter 1!!! This is a chapter on it’s own cause I even made some notes with who goes where and such.
> 
> Honestly, this was supposed to be a crack fic that I could go to when I couldn’t think of anything else but I guess it didn’t work out-

**Idea 3:**

HONESTLY I DONT EVEN KNOW BUT ANYWAYS V3 SHARES A MANSION

It was Kokichi’s idea!! Definitely. He wants chaos so he manipulated Miu into buying a mansion for them, probably. It’s walking distance from Hope’s Peak, I’d like to imagine, but honestly it would be cute if there were people taking the others to school and back, talking on the way! Once everyone’s moved in they all take a picture in front of a pool, which is when Kokichi tries to use all his weight to push everyone in. Yeah-

I like to think Kirumi is still prime minister and can’t stay long, so she visits every once in a while and shares a room with one of the girls!! The backyard has to be HUGE so everyone can have a space for their stuff. Like a stage for Himiko, Kaede, Tenko(?), and Tsumugi!! A tennis court for Ryoma to play with the others. Honestly I have no idea what Kaito could possibly have that has to do with his talent in a backyard other than rocket models or toys that fly up in the air...

A WHOLE FUCKING FOREST FOR RANTARO!!! Like, complete with a hill to climb and stuff. I think it’d also be good for hide-and-seek whether with people or possessions-

Okay. Kokichi. Driving the moving van with everyone’s junk. Will they make it intact? Who knows .-.

They all have their own rooms, or they could share. Spice up the conflict- (“SHE TOOK MY POSTER DOWN” “NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID ANIME POSTERS, TSUMUGI”)

This is just. Literally chaos.

Oh, and an idea for on their way to the house:

_”Komaeda-senpai did the same thing. A mansion for the whole class. He burned it down two weeks later because it, and I quote, ‘didn’t bring enough hope.’ I even have a picture from Hinata-senpai, look!”_

_”C’mooon, I didn’t make Miu buy a house just so I could could burn it down, Shumai, give me some credit. If you want to join in on the arson that’ll be completely fine with me!”_

That would be fun UvU and who doesn’t like a Nagito reference?

This just crossed my mind but a hooting range for Maki??? And like, dummies for her and Tenko to use?? Maybe????

And lastly a garden everyone shares. Kokichi sets traps everywhere so you can’t get near his flowers but oh well. Actually, that was what started this- a dream I had about Kokichi having a garden with traps everywhere 0w0

Honestly I’m going to be like “wtf was I thinking” looking back on these ideas in a few weeks-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighs I have more ideas I’ll put multiple next chapter-


	3. Orphan Maki & Kokichi + Sayaka’s New Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiouma and Kaimaki where Shuichi and Kaito help Maki and Kokichi escape an orphanage!
> 
> Sayaka makes a second side group where her, Shuichi, Leon, Ibuki, and Rantaro make the band 11037!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god orphan escape Maki & Kokichi is something I just thought of and now I wanna see it-
> 
> And then Sayaka, honestly, I’m already making a fic with the band but a different scenario. Either way, it’s based off of a Spotify playlist called “Songs Shuichi Screeches at 3 AM” yes yes very inspiring UvU

**Idea 4:**

PLEASE I WANT TO SEE THIS HAPPEN OMG

  
Maki and Kokichi are orphans and they both meet Shuichi and Kaito one day (maybe an escape attempt or like at the gate or the two are visiting the orphanage) and plan to escape with them!! It would be cool set in the early 1900s but idk what Japan was going through back then, so-

I imagine catching a train and that this fic would be very shippy if I wrote it- they’d escape but idk Shuichi and Kaito’s roles so what happens after that is a complete mystery to me. I came up with this today, so I don’t have many details, which leaves space for ~creativity~

**Idea 5:**

11037, A BAND WITH THE NUMBERS REPRESENTING HOW MANY INSTUMENTS THE MEMBERS CAN PLAY—

And, inevitably, LEON. He begged Sayaka to help him with his dream of having a band and she accepts with some bribery. She admits she can only play the keyboard, Leon can only play the guitar, so they look for Ibuki, who’s hanging out with Rantaro. They both join, Ibuki able to play 7+ instruments and Rantaro able to play 3 (The koto, he seems like that kinda guy, drums, and trumpet.)

I could totally see Leon saying Rantaro can’t do male vocals because he does drums but secretly he knows everyone will dawn over him- so they find Shuichi, who takes voice practice with Kaede!!

To match the Spotify playlist this is based off of, I’d say they have their first concert at 3 AM!!

And that’s it, not much detail but as I said, that leaves room for people to fill in the blanks the way they wanna UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the playlist Idea 5 is based off of:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1OkpgQyEwcQIQYVWqaXjKM?nd=1

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly write saiouma but my little sister gives me all these JSHK ideas. She just kins ALL OF THEM but at different times. She’s also seen some of the episodes- of JSHK, not Danganronpa.
> 
> Also if you’ve read my pregame fic I mostly only write that when I’m tired so it might be a while before chapter 2- I’d expect one more month at most I swear I’m becoming more productive!


End file.
